User blog:TenCents/Demonic Rising: The Devil May Care
TenCents walked into the pharmacy. He glanced around. There weren’t a lot of people in there. He walked over to the lotion section and grabbed a bottle of Sarna. He looked to his right. A man was standing near a bunch of greeting cards. He looked over at TenCents. His eyes flashed with darkness. “Good grief,” TenCents groaned. He grabbed the bottle and made a dash for the register. “How much is this?” he asked the lady at the register. “Oh, about 20 dollars and…” she started to say. “And what?” “Your entire body melting into shreds,” the lady said, her face darkening. TenCents, started to reach into his pockets. “I wouldn’t bet on taking those out,” the lady said. “That’s only gonna make this hurt even more. The boss will be pleased to find that we found you.” “Whose your boss? Doranor?” “Him? Pah! The pathetic loser commands no one except those in his head…and I mean that literally. We work for a much higher hierarchy than him!” “So the Devil is behind this?” “No,” the demon said. She then said in a mocking voice, “Daddy would be very mad if we disobeyed him.” Suddenly, the lady gasped, and a thick cloud of smoke flew out of her mouth. TenCents looked around. Standing behind him was a middle-aged man with a serious look on his face. “Daddy is very mad,” the man said. “The Devil,” TenCents breathed in. “Hello there,” the Devil said. “I figured you’d need my help. You see, my kids, I’m afraid, often turn on me and work for their brother or sister. I can’t do anything to stop them, but it is my job to interfere if they are interfering with my work.” “What do you mean by that?” asked TenCents. “I hired Amy to figure out which one of my children is causing all of the trouble in the real world,” the Devil said. “And it looks like there are demons who are out to stop her.” “Out of curiosity, why do they want to stop me from doing my work with Emily?” The Devil looked around. “To be honest, I’m not sure,” he admitted. “But I can smell demon work from afar. That factory you’re going to has something to do with the murders.” “If it has something to do with the murders, why aren’t you going there?” “There’s some sort of anti-demon spell there. I can’t transport into the factory, or within a 100-yard vicinity. Besides, if I managed to just walk there, they would sense my presence and run away.” “So, you want us to go see what’s going on.” “Exactly.” TenCents nodded. He glanced at his Sarna bottle. “Umm, how am I going to pay for this?” “Don’t worry,” said the Devil. “That girl is gonna wake up within the next few minutes.” And without, he swirled away. ---- They drove up to the factory. “Ready to go in?” TenCents asked Amy and Emily. “I was born ready,” said Amy. “Can you use a gun?” TenCents asked Emily. “No.” “Good. Neither can I.” On that sour note, he tossed Emily a gun. They walked up to the door of the factory. TenCents jiggled it, and it opened up. “Strange,” he said, confused. “Almost as if they want us to enter.” They snuck through the doorway and into a large room. In the center of the room was a stack of crates. Emily walked up to one of the crates and looked inside. “These are the bracelets,” she said. “I wonder why they protected us from Doranor’s mind?” “Must be revenge of some sort,” said TenCents. They jumped when a voice chuckled, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Category:Blog posts